The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning dirt, and more especially to a safe cleaning device when using corrosive chemical cleaning material to clean the dirt produced from manufacturing equipment.
The highly corrosive cleaning material such as potassium hydroxide (KOH) or hydrochloric acid (HCI) solution is used for cleaning the dirt adhered to the surface of an ordinary or semiconductor manufacturing equipment. In the art, there is no well-designed cleaning machine or cleaning apparatus which can be safely and conveniently used to clean the dirt. In a general situation, the cleaner must put on the mask and anti-corrosive gloves to process the cleaning work by adhering the cleaning material in a dirt-free cloth or by directly slopping the cleaning material on the manufacturing equipment and then wiping off the dust with a dirt-free cloth. The highly corrosive cleaning material may splash out during the cleaning process which will be dangerous to the cleaner and consume lots of dirt-free cloths to finish the cleaning work. The cleaning process mentioned above not only wastes the cost of the dirt-free cloth but also bears high risk of causing face, skin or any contacted region of the cleaner to be hurt.
Seeing that the cleaning process is a must, an improved device for reducing the risk of using corrosive chemical cleaning material is desirable.
Therefore, it is attempted by the applicant to provide a cleaning device which can be safely used with the strong corrosive chemical cleaning material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a safe, convenient and recycling cleaning device such that the aforementioned drawbacks and dangerous situation for processing the cleaning work in the prior art can be overcome.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for safely, conveniently and recyclingly storing strong chemical cleaning material such as potassiumn hydroxide (KOH) or hydrochloric acid (HCI) solution during the cleaning process.
It is therefore further an object of the present invention to provide a safe, convenient and recycling cleaning device which can prevent the cleaner from being splashed with a strong corrosive chemical cleaning material.
The safe, convenient and recycling cleaning device of the present invention comprises a container for receiving cleaning material therein, a permeating element disposed in said container for introducing cleaning material, and having a cleaning head mounted on one end of a container and connecting with a permeating element for cleaning the dirt.
According to the present invention, the cleaning device further comprises a connector disposed on the other end of the container opposite to one end and the connector can be further connected with a filling bottle by a method of connecting with a duct or directly putting the container into a filling bottle for supplying cleaning material to the container. The filling bottle as mentioned above is made of a soft and compressible material. Further, the connector comprises a one way valve for preventing cleaning material from leaking out of container which is made of a transparent material for allowing a user to inspect the cleaning material contained therein.
According to the present invention, the cleaning material is a strong corrosive solution which can be potassium hydroxide (KOH) or hydrochloric acid (HCI) solution.
According to the present invention, the cleaning device also comprises a cover detachably mounted on one end of the container for protecting the cleaning head, and the cover is made of a transparent material.
According to the present invention, the cleaning device has a retarder which can be a sponge disposed between the connector and the permeating element for absorbing cleaning material and preventing cleaning material from being introduced to the permeating element rapidly.
According to the present invention, the cleaning device comprises a cleaning head integrally formed and detachably connected with one end of the permeating element by a fixing element. And the fixing element is made of an anti-corrosive material such as the stainless steel material. Characteristically, the cleaning head can be formed at any geometric shape such as round shape, square shape, oblong shape or trapezoid shape for cleaning different shapes of cleaned objects. The cleaning head is made of the same material as that of permeating element, and the material can be Polyester, Polyamide or Polyurethane.
According to the present invention, the cleaning material in the cleaning device can travel from the permeating element to the cleaning head by capillarity.
According to the present invention, the cleaning device is offset pen-shaped or flexible.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device capable of bending and turning during the cleaning process, which comprises a main body for receiving a cleaning material and cleaning dirt by a cleaning head thereof, and a flexible element disposed in main body for allowing a user to bend main body.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide an anti-leaking cleaning device for cleaning the dirt, which comprises a main body for receiving a cleaning material and cleaning dirt by a cleaning head thereof, and a one-way valve disposed in the connector for preventing said cleaning material from leaking out of main body.
Furthermore, the object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning device which can be shrunken or enlarged in respect of the size on the demand of the environment when processing the cleaning work.
Also, the present device allows for a number of other advantages, which can be understood upon review with reference to the accompanying drawings the detailed descriptions which follow.